


Liquid (Spewing) Asset

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Futanari, Humiliation, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A business woman volunteers for genetic enhancement surgery for some extra spending money. The surgery’s left her with an overproductive cock that requires some thick protective underwear to keep her ejaculations under control. Today, however, she has to settle for something much weaker.





	Liquid (Spewing) Asset

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story contains Diapers, but unlike just about every other story posted here, they're used for the function of absorbing semen rather than liquid / solid waste. This should be a safe read if you're just into dick girls jizzing ludicrous amounts.
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/16/16.

“F-fucking goddamnit!” Jeanne yelled as the stimulation from driving over the speed bump at the company entrance sent her over the edge. Wincing in a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure, the 27 year old businesswoman’s throbbing cock filled her horrendously underprepared training pants with glob after glob of thick, sticky semen. What a disastrous morning this had been.

Jeanne had agreed to a bioengineering company’s genetic enhancement program around a month ago to rake it some extra cash as a guinea pig. If she had known just how bothersome having a 10 inch, overproductive monster cock would be, she would have never accepted the opportunity.

Her throbbing crotch required some embarrassing extra precautions to keep it under control. Jeanne’s cock was far too easy to stimulate. Just the look of one her female coworker’s rears wrapped in a tight business skirt would get her erect. Too long a stare at their cleavage and the simple sound of their voices had Jeanne going ditzy eyed and ejaculating. She required thick, ultra-absorbent adult diapers daily to control the ridiculous amount of sperm her cock produced throughout the day to function as a normal employee. This meant frequent trips to the drug store to purchase large bundles of this embarrassing underwear just to get her through the week.

Jeanne was outright mortified when she tried to restock her diaper supply last night. The section on the isle was bare. It was all gone. The full selection of the bulkiest brands she required was completely absent! Jeanne couldn’t believe her eyes. They always had far too much stock for their own good here! How did they completely lack it now? All the poor woman could do was purchase thin training pants instead that seemed woefully unprepared for her needs.

That night, Jeanne learned very quickly how terrible these cheap training pants were at containing massive liquid loads. Jeanne had frequent nocturnal emissions thanks to the hormones raging inside her from her new male organs. She was in bed by 10pm that night and sound asleep until maybe 2am when a luscious dream about fucking her hot boss spurred her awake. Jeanne’s crotch felt soaked. A quick flick of her lamp on showed that her pair of training pants was drenched with her semen and already slowly seeping into her sheets and blankets. Jeanne didn’t even have the strength to change out of the cum soaked rags until that morning after a second erotic dream completely compromised her training pants integrity and shot a streak of semen across her bedspread.

Now, as Jeanne pulled up to her workplace, she was in a similar situation. There was a milky white dollop of cum at the tip of her makeshift underwear with the rest of the front of her crotch soaked in fresh jizz. She tried to see if it was all too noticeable walking. No stains were on her dress… yet. Still, one more eruption like her orgasm on the road and that cute little magenta suit skirt of hers would have a distinct stain at the front of it. She needed to get out of this pair fast. She quickly formulated a plan: She’d drop off her stuff at a cubicle, rush to the bathroom, and change into one of the fresh pairs of training pants in her purse before she got too hot and bothered again. Perfect!

The plan was going great so far. No one stopped her in the parking lot for chit chat. The receptionist ignored her. No one was in the elevator. Even the path to her cubicle was completely barren, what luck! Jeanne was far too happy at her luck, lightly humming to herself as she placed her belongings across her desk. However, that good mood was gone in an instant once she spun around to leave for the bathroom with her purse in toe. Her boss, Sandra, was standing behind her.

“Jeanne, we need to talk.” Sandra commanded. Sandra was a cold hearted woman stapled onto as hot a body you could find in an office environment. Looking her way and catching a glimpse at her bitchy sneer was worth it to see those gorgeous locks of black hair, those succulent cans straining her blouse, and that wonder rump filling out her skirt. Even before her genetic experimentation, Jeanne had some mild lesbian feelings towards Sandra. Now that she had a raging cock and overloaded balls attached to her, keeping her cool around Sandra was an enormous effort for poor Jeanne.

Jeanne looked up to her taller boss, trying to blurt out that she needed to use the restroom before Sandra cut her off. “There were a few sight inaccuracies on the excel document you sent me last afternoon. I think you made the mistake of forwarding me an older version. I need you to send me the proper version before 10:30 this mor-“

Sandra’s request was interrupted as she noticed something awfully strange on Jeanne’s person “Um… Jeanne? What the fuck is that?”

Jeanne looked down at her crotch to see a mortifying scene. Her cock had grown iron hard at Sandra’s shouting. Normally her diapers were thick and inflexible enough to prevent her from showing off any unsightly bulges. These cheap training pants afforded Jeanne no such luxury. Her mammoth girl cock was clearly erect and straining the fiber of her skirt. All Jeanne could let out was a panicked gasp as she saw her erection come into view. Sandra wasn’t pleased in the slightest with the sight. Seemingly oblivious to the fact it was obviously an erection, Sandra leaned in close to give Jeanne a firm verbal scolding.

“What the fuck is this? Are you trying to pull a prank on me? Look you little tart. Don’t fuck with me or I WILL make your life a living hell. Now, do your job before I hand you your own.” Sandra angrily grumbled under her breath.

Jeanne’s terror at her employers rage should have scared her a little straight. But… She was so close to Sandra. She was touching her. Sandra’s massive chest was right in her face. Oh god, she couldn’t care less about the negative repercussions of getting off to her boss now! All she could think about was fantasy after fantasy of fucking that cold business bitch into submission with her throbbing girlcock!

“Aaaa… O-OOH~!” Jeanne cooed as her fantasies pushed her over the edge. The woman panted like a dog as rope after rope of fresh spunk blasted her failing training pants. She felt so pent up, even though she had ejaculated less than a half hour earlier. The stimulus from being so close to Sandra’s amazing features must have driven her to the real ball draining orgasm she was due. Her training pants were soaked thin. They offered hardly any resistance and had started to stain her skirt with a dollop of white cum. The two garments were so soaked, they offered no resistance as a final blast of ejaculate rushed out of Jeanne’s cock, through her clothing, and onto Sandra’s own black skirt in a long wet jet!

Sandra look disgusted at she the smell met her nose. Yet, despite all her rage moments ago, she was still able to keep her calm for one last remark.

“Get back to work, Jeanne” Sandra muttered infuriated under her breath before turning around and walking back to her office.

Jeanne sat back down, reaching for a box of tissues to wipe up the stain on her skirt as best she could. There was a miserable day ahead of her. How on earth was she ever going to complete her normal work load for the day with her overactive cock soaking her crotch with a fresh load almost every hour? Jeanne needed an answer quick. Already fantasies about her boss were starting to dance in her head again.

Sandra slammed the door to her office shut. Her furious façade vanished instantly once she was sure she was in complete privacy. She had to keep her little secret private for now. Jeanne would learn how similar the two of them were soon enough.

Sandra’s finger dove for the cum spurt Jeanne had shot on her dress earlier, scooping it up and popping it into her lips to savor Jeanne’s delicious taste. Sandra reached her other hand down past her skirt’s waistband to rub her needy groin through her thick diaper, the same as Jeanne’s favorite brand. In mere moments, her own overactive cock was spurting a fresh load of cum into her padding, causing her to shudder with delight from her third ejaculation of the morning.

Getting genetic enhancement surgery was the best decision Sandra had ever made. Her day was a delicious flurry of uncontrollable male orgasms, one after the other. She could care less if she had to wear diapers if it meant this much fun. She was a little surprised Jeanne had never bothered to tell her she had undergone the same experiment. It seemed to her like something you’d want to brag about from all the amazing climaxes. Oh well, it hardly mattered now.

Perhaps buying up the drugstore’s complete inventory of adult diapers was a bit mean to poor Jeanne, but it placed her in the perfect position for Sandra to make her approach. Jeanne would surely run out of those wimpy training pants by the end of the day and try to stay late so she could avoid showing off that stained skirt to all her coworkers as they left. With just the two of them in the office, it’d be the perfect opportunity to confess her feelings for Jeanne and lock them into a raunchy futa fucking session. 5 o’clock couldn’t come soon enough!


End file.
